


burn baby burn

by captainhurricane



Category: the raven cycle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: K burned burned burned burned burned.





	burn baby burn

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt  
> 'Gritty eyes when you stare into fire too long"

The night Kavinsky was born, there was a meteor shower: long flashes of light across a dark sky. His mother closed her eyes against it, against her boy’s cries. 

She also closed her ears to it and soon, Kavinsky stopped crying altogether. 

He never saw that meteor shower, but somehow it had etched itself into his already blackened soul anyway. It made him love fire and flames and the night sky: the only time he ever felt alive. 

He bought his first sunglasses when he was thirteen, with the money he had stolen from his father’s wallet. 

He stole the second pair. And then the third. And the fourth he dreamed up. 

What do you dream about? He asked the night, he asked his crew, he asked the ash falling from the tip of his cigarette. 

No one ever had an answer, no one ever dreamed like he did: of fire and flame and the stars, always falling and falling and falling and falling. Kavinsky hid his eyes behind his sunglasses, his burned-out eyes that had been staring into the dark ever since his birth. 

He spent days staring into the firework-lit sky, dreaming of more and more and more until the only joy he could find was in the night and the light of those flashes. 

He dreamed of a meteor shower, ever hurtling towards the Earth and then away from it. 

What do you dream about? He asked himself. 

He smiled at the mirror, revealed crooked pale teeth, revealed a long pale neck. He stretched his mouth wider. 

He broke mirrors and dreamed of more, vanished into the night and thought of himself as a flickering flame.

When the end came, he saw it coming and spread his arms for it, laughing and laughing and laughing because finally his tired eyes could close, finally he could stop seeing the fire. 


End file.
